Having a Little Faith Chapter 5
by megan3
Summary: Read and find out. Sorry it took a while.Please Review.


Having a Little Faith Chapter 5  
  
Summary: Someone helps Juliette and does this person reveal a revitting secret? David gets a visitor. The guys have emotional problems with Nathian the newbie.   
******************************************************  
Maxi stood in the bathroom trying to come to terms with what had just gone down. She wanted to be alone, but the possibility of that was really...slim. With that thought Shelby walked in.  
Shelby: Hey.  
Maxi: Go away. grumpy   
Shelby: well gosh thanks for the warm welcome. I feel really special. And ohh.....I don't know the way out. sarcastic  
Maxi: let me give you a hint it's the same way you came in. dry  
Shelby: We found Max folks the country can rest in peace for the night. sarcastic  
Maxi: Whatever. Can you just please leave me alone?  
Shelby: Not possible and if I were you I would be thankful for loosing Mr. Psycho himself.   
Shelby didn't mean that and Maxi knew that. They had been through this reutine hundreds of times.They had it to a science by now. Shelby pushed the buttons and Max let her in.   
Maxi: He's just soo difrent than anyone I've ever been with. He understands and he tries to have a little faith in me. No one's ever done that with me and he's the closest thing I've ever felt to being...safe. I want that. I want to wake-up in those dreams that I have and find out that they're real.  
Shelby: Yea, (pause) but David.   
Maxi: I never thought that I would fall for him, but I am and I like it. Scary I know, but he's just warm and I love that.   
beat  
Shelby: He'll be fine...he's David.  
Everything was silent and they sat in they're deep thoughts. The door opened and in stepped Daisy.  
Daisy: What are we having a funeral. I didn't get the memo. dry  
Maxi: Neither did Princess.  
Shelby: Where is Queenie any way?   
*********************************************************  
Scott just stood there, frozen. He couldn't belive what he had just heard. He didn't like David too much, but David understood who Scott was and that was enough to call him a friend. This Nathian guy hurt the one of only people he had ever felt close to and he needed to hurt him back.   
Ezra wanted to catch this all on film that's what it felt like to him a movie. He knew what happened next. It was like watching a western when he was little and he parents would fight. He would get so into it until they would come in and fake the whole "we're sorry and we love you and eachother". The next part would be a showdown or in this case either Scott or Auggie would jump on him. Ezra just tried to adjust his hearing and eyes to make sure that he wasn't imagining anything or got some "happy-maker" to do this to him.   
Auggie didn't know what to do half of him wanted to fight and beat this guy down, but the other half wanted to talk it out. Peter really needed to get out of his head he thought.  
Scott couldn't stand still. He lunged for Nathian with Ezra at his heels. Ezra grabbed Scott, but Ezra's light load reminded him of peewee football. He just kept walking.   
Nathian knew what this guy was doing and he really didn't care. He thought it was a good way to get sent back home to his little niece.   
She was soo beautiful and he loved her soooo much.   
Ezra was being dragged by Scott. Auggie just stood there trying to take it all in. he wanted to laugh at the sight of Ezra being pulled across the floor and yelling at Scott to let it go.   
Shelby walked in trying to find Scott, because he was late for thier meeting and she really needed help sorting through everything. She looked at the picture and just thought to herself figures.  
Shelby: Freakin' you could do a little better than that you know. dry  
Ezra: Than you try.   
Auggie: You look like a wet dog.   
Shelby: The Queenie could do better than that.   
Ezra: Then go get her and I'll give the responsiblity over to her.  
Scott: Shelby I love you, but please get him off me so I can go beat the shit out of violent dude.  
Shelby: No I think it will do the body good.  
Nathian: I'm sure that your body is just fine and if this guy doesn't think so I'm sure I could be a replacment.  
Shelby: I'll keep that in mind. sarcastic What are you doing here?  
Nathian: Peter thought it would be a good idea since I knifed some David dude.   
Shelby: I oughta kill you, but I'll leave that up to Maxi and Scott.  
Nathain: Who's Maxi your nickname for....umm. I think it's cute.  
Ezra let Scott have him after that. Shelby and Maxi were his friends and he didn't appreciate the disrespect from Nathian.  
Shelby during Scott's rampage to Nathian.   
Shelby: David's girlfriend.  
Scott jumped Nathina and brought him down to the hard floor. Shelby tried not to laugh, but she didn't succeed. Auggie just stood there and then ran over to help Scott. Nathian lied there with 2 teens knocking him in the ribs. He didn't want to fight back it reminded him of gang fights he had a long time ago. Peter walked in to have a talk with Nathian and the guys. He looked at the floor and knew he would have to really talk and punish.   
Peter: Break it up before I do.  
The guys instantly let go they knew they would get punished biblically if they didn't.   
Peter: Scott and Nathian in my office later Sophie will get you. Scott you have kitchens for a month and Nathian you're chopping wood till all you see is lumber. The rest of you classes...hold on as the Cliffhangers tried to exit. You don't have classes so I guess Scott will have helpers for the month.   
Shelby: But I didn't...  
Peter: You watched and you aren't supposed to be in here. I know you're seniors now, but you don't get the privilage of breaking rules.   
Shelby just sighed in exasperation and followed Scott to the kitchen.  
********************************************  
Music fades in and looses some volume after image shows:  
When you feel all alone   
And the world has turned it's back on you   
Give me a moment please   
To tame your wild wild heart   
I know you feel   
Like the walls are closing in on you   
It's hard to find relief   
And people can be so cold   
When darkness is upon your door   
And you feel like you can't   
take anymore   
Let me be the one you call   
If you jump I'll break your fall   
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night   
If you need to fall apart   
I can mend a broken heart   
If you need to crash then crash and burn   
You're not alone   
When you feel all alone   
And a loyal friend is hard to find   
You're caught in a one way street   
With the monsters in your head   
When hopes and dreams are far away and   
You feel like you can't face the day   
Let me be the one you call   
If you jump I'll break your fall   
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night   
If you need to fall apart   
I can mend a broken heart   
If you need to crash then crash and burn   
You're not alone   
Because there has always been heartache and pain   
And when it's over you'll breathe again   
You'll breath again   
When you feel all alone   
And the world has turned its back on you   
Give me a moment please   
To tame your wild wild heart   
Let me be the one you call   
If you jump I'll break your fall   
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night   
If you need to fall apart   
I can mend a broken heart   
If you need to crash then crash and burn   
You're not alone   
Juliette sat in silence in a bathroom in the lodge. She felt helpless agian. She always had and she hated that. She wanted to feel better and the only way she knew how was to....well. She tried to think about Peter and Sophie...and Auggie. They would be soo disappionted, but her Mother would too. She was getting fat.   
In truth Jules was skinny and frail. She tried to remember what her mother had said every time Jules went over 105. It scared her.   
Mother: Juliette you have a tradition to uphold. You need to be perfect if you want to continue to be a Waybourne.   
Juliette now allowed her tears to fall and streak her face a violent purple. It had been the first time in a long time that she had allowed all her hurt to show on her face. Sometimes she felt like she was living someone else's life and that she wasn't doing a good job at it.   
Mother: Juliette you are pretty, but if you lost 10 more pounds and added a little more color to your cheeks and sat up straight you would be beautiful and elegant. You are a Waybourne and you need to live up to that standard.   
Juliette leaned over and watched the riples in the water and tried to stop the tears that would splash the water. She felt like it disturbed something that was peaceful and calm. She knew that if she did what she knew was wrong it would hurt Auggie so much, but it was her only way of coping with this hopelessness. She wanted to quit, but she didn't know how.   
The door opened and a vioce filled her silent thoughts and raging tears.   
Vioce: Juliette where are you? I know you're in here and I'm worried.  
Juliette: Go away Maxi.  
Talula stepped into Juliette's view and replied with a small comforting smile.  
Talula: I'm not Maxi, but I wanna help and I know what you were going to do. I know I've had a friend that did it too. You know you have people that care and wanna help if ya'll let them. I know I don't really know you, but I want to and if it's okay I wanna help you through this.   
Juliette: Who was your friend?   
Talula didn't want to answer that, but figured she had at least gotten her to talk and that was a small acomplishment. She didn't want to loose any ground she might have won over her illness.   
Talula: My nanny, her name was Annie. When we went to the malls and always had to go shopping for all sorts of publicity crap she would go to the bathroom and....She was a great person she was more of a mother than Mother.   
Juliette: I'm sorry. Juliette said this with little emotion.  
talula: It's okay. The piont is I know what you're going through and I wanted to let you know that.  
Juliette: Can you tell me more about Annie?  
Talula smiled and tried to let go to a person she didn't know at all.   
Talula: Annie was smart and funny, but she had problems. When she was younger she had lived in a bad neighborhood and she had to get into a gang. She had gotten out of it before I met her, but one night we had went to the mall and she had to go to the bathroom and she got raped. Three monthes later she found out she was pregnant and she kept it. The kid is now 4 I think maybe 3. I think the dad came foward and got custady after she died in labor.  
juliette: I'm really sorry you lost her.   
talula: Me too.   
******************************************************  
Kitchens.   
shelby and Scott were cleaning pots and pans. Ezra was mopping and Auggie was cleaning the rest of the kitchen.   
Scott: This is just great fun. sarcastic  
Shelby: Yea. It just reminds me of being in hell. And to think if Freakin' could have just held you down.  
Ezra just glared and picked up the rag that was covered in bubbles and threw it at Shelby's turned back. Shelby felt the wet rag hit her.  
Shelby: You better run.   
She picked up her spunge that laid on her pot and ran after Ezra.   
Scott and Auggie were cracking up till Shelby rubbed Scott's face with the spunge and Ezra hit Auggie with the rag. Soon, the Cliffhangers were picking up the sprixters and spraying eachother.   
Music plays:  
Go on go on   
Scott throws the towel on ezra's head and runs  
Leave me breathless   
Shelby ducks under a counter  
Come on [echo...]   
Scott ducks on the other side  
Hey... yeah...   
Auggie runs for the door, but is hit by ezra's spunge  
The daylight's fading slowly   
Scott sees Shelby's feet  
The time with you is standing still   
Shelby sees Scott's  
I'm waiting for you only   
Auggie runs after Ezra with a pot of water  
The slightest touch and I feel weak   
Scott and Shelby both slowly get up  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide   
Scott gets ready to hit her with the rag, but...  
And I'm losing the will to try   
Shelby aims and hits his curly hair to make a buble cake on his head  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)   
Ezra aims for Auggie,but hits Shelby  
So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless   
Scott runs after Shelby  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny   
  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)   
  
Make me long for your kiss   
Scott catches her and pulls her in for a lingering kiss  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)   
Shelby lets it stay   
Yeah...   
  
Come on   
  
Yeah...   
  
And if there's no tomorrow   
Ezra aims his rag at the kissing couple   
And all we have is here and now   
Auggie aims his rag  
I'm happy just to have you   
  
You're all the love I need somehow   
  
It's like a dream   
The two rags are released and they hit the couple with soaking rags with bubbles  
Although I'm not asleep   
And I never want to wake up   
Don't lose it (don't lose it), don't leave it (don't leave it)   
So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless   
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny   
This loving feeling (loving feeling)   
Make me long for your kiss   
Go on (go on), go on (go on)   
Yeah...   
Come on [echo...]   
[Guitar's solo] Yeah-ie, yeah, yeah-ie, yeah...   
And I can't lie   
From you I cannot hide   
And I've lost my will to try   
Can't hide it (can't hide it),   
can't fight it, (can't fight it)   
So go on, (go on) go on, (go on),   
come on, leave me breathless   
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny   
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
Make me long for your kiss   
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on)   
come on, leave... me breathless   
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on)   
come on, leave... me breathless   
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on)   
come on, leave... me breathless   
Go on... go on!   
At the end of the war the floor was covered and so were they.  
**********************************************  
Daisy sat on the floor of the bathroom where the other girls had left her. Maxi had gone to find Sophie and Shelby had gone to find Lover Boy. She was happy for Shelby, but she felt so alone; not that she wasn't used to it. She just liked having a friend that could help sort through this with her. Daisy was in need of a friend and she didn't know where to find one. Ezra needed her and she couldn't leamn on him. He was the one she was worried about all ready. She had never had to worry about someone till she came here and she had been doing nothing but worrying since. It was nice to have something to worry about.   
Daisy knew if she didn't find someone to talk to soon she would do the normal thing she had always done. The make-up would go back on and all her proggress would go down the drian. Gosh Peter and Sophie really put the hook in her and now it was like everything she did had them in the background.   
slowly Daisy got up and walked to the kitchen. She knew Shelby had gotten there. She had heard Peter shouting.   
*************************************************  
Maxi sat in Peter's office waiting for him to come in and talk to her about what happened. Peter opened the door and brought in a file with him.  
Peter: Maxi I think David is going to be fine and that's why i've assigned Nathian to the Cliffhanger group. I feel like he can be one of you and you guys can help him deal with his issues.   
Maxi: You expect us to "help handle" the guy who hurt David with his issues!!!!  
Peter: I know it's hard right now, but......I have to go see David do you want to come?  
Maxi: Can I bring somone?  
Peter: talula or Juliette. Daisy has too many issues and the others are..busy.  
Maxi: I'll go get Lulu and meet you at the beat up old decrepped truck.  
Peter: Watch it that's old Dodger.  
Maxi: Uh-uh. sarcastic  
Peter: I'll meet you in 5.  
Maxi ran off to find Maxi.  
********************************************  
Juliette and Talula had been sitting in the lodge for a while just talking. Talula had gotten Jules to admit a lot to her and Juliette and her were a lot alike. She liked the idea that they had grown up in the same kind of envornment.  
Juliette: I tried soo hard to please her and all I did was mess up.  
Talula: She's the one who's messed up. I mean, she hurt you and she had NO right. She sounds like my parental mistakes though. They hated me. They thought I was worse and scum compared to thier regal spot in society. I was always going shopping for somethin', and every time the press got me on camera I had to lie.   
Maxi ran up behind Talula.  
Maxi: Lulu would you go to see David with me? Please she was exausted from running.  
Talula: Me? Hospitals? I don't think so.   
Maxi: Jules?  
Juliette shook her head in response.  
Talula didn't want Max to be alone. maxi had helped her feel in the group at first.   
Talula: Fine, I'll go.  
Maxi: We gotta go.   
The 2 girls took off running after Talula told Juliette to tell Auggie. He loved her and could help her through this.  
*********************************************************  
David lay in the gurny trying to remember what had happened, but at the same time couldn't help let his mind wander over to Maxi. He knew she was hurting and he wanted to be there, but she needed to open up to Scott, Shelby, Daisy, or even Talula. He wanted to be the one to help,but he was so afriad of her fears. His thoughts were interupped by a knock at the door and Peter opening it.   
David: Well, it's about time.   
Peter: I brought a few others if that's okay?  
David knew who they were, but he and Peter had a system of joking with eachother.  
David: If it's my daddy send him away.If it's Max you can leave us alone we won't do anything. innocent  
Peter: Maxi come on.   
Maxi and Talula walked into the room and Peter left saying they would have a talk about what had happened.   
***************************************************  
Daisy entered a messy ktchen and she slipped knee fist on the floor. Shelby tried to hold in a laugh at the sight of Daisy sliding across the floor to her feet, but Scott failed. Laughter rang the HUGE kitchen and Daisy in return glared at him.   
Shelby: Hey Misstress of the Dark. she said with a small smile  
Daisy: I need to talk to you.   
Shelby: Cowboy cover the trail for me will ya. jokingly  
Scott: Sure stalker.   
Shelby smiled and walked with Daisy towards the woods.   
Shelby: What's wrong?  
Daisy: Ezra. I'm worried. He has a problem and I wanna help. Maxi is gonna freak and have a breakdown.....and the new girl is tooo normal.  
Shelby: Slow down camper. One thing at a time. What's up with Ezra?  
Daisy: I can't say other than it hurts to see him.  
Shelby: Love.  
*****************************************************  
Sophie sat down to her small desk in the lounge. It was really Peter's but she needed something. She wanted to look for a dress for her wedding day. It was coming soon. In October it was already September. They were going to have it on campus. Prefferably outside. She had always wanted a small wedding outside. She needed to see the mountains. They made her feel like she was only a small something in the world. Kat would come back for a week from college. She was going to be a counselor and then return here with a degree.   
Sophie looked through the wedding magazines and she needed someone to help her. Juliette, but she didn't want to have to find her. Jules would come to her when she was ready to talk. Sophie had an instict that told her Juliette wasn't okay. Maybe auggie could help or Shelby, but Shelby had a lot to deal with already. It was just 3 monthes ago when she had let out all of her past.   
************************************************  
The girls and David were all amazingly quiet.Talula felt the uneasiness and immediatly knew why.  
Talula: You want to be alone don't ya? Note to self read the signs. Read the signs. She exasperated as she walked out the door.  
david: Strange little human.  
Maxi smiled at his joke and thought of how cute he was and how she had felt when they had kissed in the dark mysterious woods.   
Maxi: She fits in well huh.   
David: She reminds me of you. Wait speaking of you. What's up?   
Maxi: Not you otherwise I would give you a suprize. seductive  
david: Darn I knew I shouldn't have gotten hurt. No I meant was that I want you to tell me how you feel. I want to be a friend like Scott and Shelby are to you. I wanna be there when you feel stupid or alone. And I want to feel special to you not just some guy.  
Maxi sighed she had knew it was coming and she wanted to deal with it now. He was the first guy she had ever really fallen for. Her and Ezra had had a bond, but it wasn't like this.   
Maxi: You are. I'm just....I'm just afriad that you won't get it and that we'll be over.   
Music plays:   
Somethin'in your eyes makes me wanna lose myself in your arms  
Shelby cradels Daisy in her arms  
There's somethin' in your vioce makes my heart beat fast   
David speaks and holds Maxi in his weak arms  
Hope this feelin' lasts for the rest of my life  
Peter looks over to Talula who smiles timidly and returns to her horrible daymares  
And if you knew how lonely my life has been and how long i've been so alone  
Ezra laid his head down on the counter alone in the room  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along and change my life the way you've done  
Sophie sat on the couch and cried looking at a magazine with a picture of a family  
It feels like home   
Scott watches a crying daisy and remebered how Shelby had held him that night when he let it out  
It feels like home to me   
Peter watches Maxi cry in David's arms  
It feels like I'm all the way back where i belong  
Auggie sits down and holds his head in his hands  
A window breaks down a long dark street and a siren wails in the night, but I'm alright Juliette sits next to broken glass  
cause I have you here with me and I can almost see through the dark there is light  
Maxi pulls her head up and looked into David's now soft eyes and began her story  
If you knew how much this moment only means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
If you knew how happy you are making me  
It feels like home  
Maxi: I wanted to tell you.  
David: Then I'll listen and I can try to understand.  
Maxi: It started when I was 13 and ended after I ran away. My sister knew. She knew......  
David pulled her into his arms and ran his fingers through her long red hair.  
Maxi: I came here when they found me and then I found you......  
David: No, I found you.   
Maxi: I don't know what love feels like,but I think that I love you.  
David smiled and just held her in his arms till her tears subsided and they had to get checked out.  
*******************************************************  
Daisy and Shelby walked back to the kitchen. Shelby knew she would go walking agian that night with her, but she needed to get back.  
Scott: You okay?  
Shelby smiled and walked back to the pots adn pans.   
Daisy: Ezra can we talk?  
Ezra: Yea meet me later in the woods.   
Daisy: What part of it. dry  
Ezra: Behind the shed.  
Daisy: See ya there.  
Daisy left.   
Shelby: Scott   
Scott: Yea?  
Shelby: Why can't we just have one good day?  
Scott: I don't know.I don't know.  
*********************************************************************************************  
Next time does Ezra and Daisy have a talk?  
Scott and Shelby try to fix thier problems instead of running.  
David comes home with a small plan for Nathian.  
Nathian has more suprizes than one.  
Please review. And I'm sorry it took soooooooooooooooooooooo long. I have the next chapters ready to upload. I want at least 10 reviews. It doesn't take a minute. I don't care if it's good or bad.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
